Z raju do kanału
Blokowisko Totalnej Porażki Chris: w porcie. Siemka, ludziska! Znajdujemy się aktualnie w pozostałościach obozu Wawanakwa, ale już za chwilę zawitamy do luksusowego kuroru, w którym znajdują się najpopularniejsi zawodnicy ostatnich 5 sezonów. Chyba domyślacie się o czym ich powiadomię, prawda? Hehe! Do zobaczenia potem! na motorówkę i odpłynął. TPZW. Kurort: imprezują. Ginger i Eddie siedzą przy wodnym barku. Sam: Ginger, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Przecież oczywistym jest, że Kinecraft jest lepszy od Networforca. Ginger: To chyba na grach się nie znasz! W Kinecratcie buduje się tylko jakieś głupie budowle z trójkątów, a w Networforcie biegasz, bierzesz udział w nielegalnych wyścigach na korytarzach i uciekasz przed nauczycielami! i Ginger warknęli na siebie. Eddie: Argh! Czemu ja do cholery jasnej siedzę z nimi? Taki zdesperowany to przecież nie jestem! Mogę pójść do lepszego towarzystwa. Tony: na krzesełku. Na przyklad do mnie? *-* Eddie: go z krzesełka, przez co chłopak wpadł do wody NIE! Nie toleruję gejów, tyle mam ci do powiedzenia! I żeby wszystko było jasne, jestem hetero, więc między nami nigdy nic nie będzie! Tony: Było fajniej, jak nie znałeś moich zwierzeń i nie wiedziałeś o mojej orientacji. mina. Rose: Hihihi! Eddie: A ty z czego się znowu cieszysz, debilko? Rose: Po prostu lubię patrzeć jak sie sprzeczacie, jestem wielką fanką waszego paringu. Hihi! jest gotowy do zabicia jej, Noah go jednak powstrzymuje. Noah: Eddie, jeśli walniesz moją laskę ostro tego pożałujesz. Już nie jestem tym samym Noah co sezon temu. Eddie: Ta... powiekszyłeś o 0,5 mm mięsień i już męski się zrobiłeś. zesmutniał i spuścił głowę, Eddie się uśmiechnął. Rose: Pff! Nie wyśmiewaj się z mojego chłopaka! Noasiunek, chcesz może napić się ze mną i Abrahamem Lincolnem herbatki? lalkę Lincolna mówiącą "Uratuj mnie przed nią". Eddie: Noasiek?! śmiechem, Tony też zaczął się śmiać i przytulił się do niego, ale po chwili został odepchnięty. Noah: -.- tańczy z Duncanem i od czasu do czasu spogląda na siedzącą na krzesełku Courtney, która obserwuje ich z morderczym wzrokiem. Gwen: Chyba się jeszcze nie pogodziła z tym, że ze sobą chodzimy. Duncan: Gwen, nie przejmuj się. Stuknięta jest. Zerwanie z nią i zaczęcie chodzenia z tobą było moją najlepszą decyzją w życiu. ją do siebie. zaczął się przesiadać z krzesełka na krzesełko, aż dotarł do Courtney. Scott: Ee... Chcesz może zatańczyć? DJ zamierza puścić moją ulubioną piosenkę, nie chce jej przepuścić. jako DJ pokazuje mu kciuka w górę. Courtney: Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta morderczym patrzeniem na tą wredną flondrę Gwen? Scott: Ale przecież ona ukradła ci chłopaka dwa sezony temu, to już dawno minęło. Courtney: Dawno minęło?! Dawno minęło?!! Ciekawe jak szybko minie ten guz, którego zaraz ci sprezentuje! Scott: Zgaduje, że to właśnie przez tę obsesję Trent z tobą zerwał? (wątek z RTP) odsunął się. zamacza nogi w basenie, podchodzi do niego Ann Maria. Ann Maria: Siemka, Vito! Mike: Mówiłem ci, Ann, że Vito już nieistnieje, z jakiego powodu nie będę wspominał, chyba oglądałeś później sezon. Ann Maria: Jestem pewna, że wystarczy go tylko obudzić! z niego koszulkę, ale nic się nie stało. Mike: Dzięki... To była moja ulubiona koszulka... Ann Maria: Pff! Nie działa. Ale na szczęście jest jeszcze wiele innych sposobów. smarować szminką usta. Mike: się. Ee... to na prawdę zbędne! Maria się do niego przysunęła i zrobiła dziubek. Mike: udawać. Zachowaj, kochana, te całusy na później! i zaczął napinać mięśnie. Ann: Łiiiiiiii!! Vito! się do niego. wahluje wielkim liściem leżące na leżakach Karen, Evę i Jo. Harold: Czemu właściwie to robię? Jo: Robisz to, ponieważ zagroziłyśmy ci, że jeśli nie będziesz nam usługiwał, zbijemy cię. Harold: Ech... Karen: Jo, na prawdę jesteś genialna. Żeby tak zniewolić kogoś? Jesteś moją idolką. Jo: Dzięki. Eva: Harolda w nogę. Wahluj szybciej, ciamajdo! podchodzi do stołu, aby wziąć coś do jedzenia, jednak nie zdąża, Owen wszystko (łącznie ze stołem) pożera. Tyler: Ziom, czy ty poważnie zawsze musisz wszystko zeżreć?! Teraz przez cały dzień imprezy nie będziemy mieli co jeść! -.- Owen: Po prostu dawno nie jadłem i byłem głodny, przepraszam. Tyler: 10 minut temu widziałem jak zjadałeś czipsy... Owen: Ej, Tyler, a co to tam płynie? Tyler: Nie zmieniaj tematu, dobra? Owen: Poważnie, spójrz! To jest chyba... motorówka Chrisa. Chris: Witajcie, kochani! Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wam minął dzień sprezentowany przez telewizję nadającą Totalną Porażkę, hehe. Mam dla was wiadomość, która niektórych ucieszy, a pozostałych pewnie zmartwi, 6 sezon! Wszyscy: Że co?! Chris: Czyżbyście nie chcieli wystąpić? Uśmiech Cody: Tak nas wykończyłeś w poprzednich, że powinieneś sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie sam. Chris: A gdybym wam powiedział, że zajmując trzecie miejsce można wygrać 10 tysięcy, drugie, milion, a trzecie, 5 milionów? na siebie niepewnie spojrzęli. Sam: Niepewnie. No... mógłbym w sumie wystąpić. Dawn: Ja z chęcią wystąpię! Będę broniła zwierząt przed wykorzystywaniem ich do zadań! Heather: Ostatnio straciłam milion, więc tak, chce się pojawić w 6 sezonie. zaczęli krzyczeć, że chcą wystąpić. Chris: Spokojnie, moi mili, nie tak nerwowo. Was jest dużo, a miejsc tylko 14. Zawalczycie z tego powodu w specjalnym wyzwaniu. Wyruszycie z tej wyspy do pozostałości obozu Wawanakwa. Dwudziestka, której uda się dotknął pana Kokosa, wejdzie do programu. Eva: A jakim *** niby sposobem mamy się dostać do obozu?! Chris: Ta wyspa jest scywilizowana, niedaleko rozpoczyna się wielka metropolia, więc poradzicie sobie jakoś. Powodzenia. jetpack i odleciał. Eva: Ta... Dzięki za radę. Heather: Najlepiej, żebyśmy połączyli się w jakies małe grupki i szli razem. Courtney: O mnie zapomnijcie, wolę wyruszyć w pojedynkę. Scott po jakimś czasie pobiegł za nią. Ann Maria: Ja idę z moim Vito! Mike: Co? Znaczy... Tak, chodźmy w tą niebezpieczną dla zwykłych szczurów lądowych podróż razem, maleńka! ją na barana i pobiegł. Jo: Eva, Karen, skoro już się zaprzyjaźniliśmy to co powiecie na założenie grupki? Karen i Eva: Spoko. Harold: Kurczę, nie wiem z kim iść. Jo: Idziesz z nami, Harold. Chyba, że chcesz zapoznać swoje krocze z moim butem. Harold: Ech... Tony: Pójdę z Eddiem! Eddie: NIE! w pojedynkę. Tony: W takim razie kto chce ze mną być? W sensie, w grupie. się odsunęli. Tony: Wszyscy? Zawsze jakiś frajer nie odsuwa się. głowę. i Gwen poszli razem. Ginger: Pójdę z bezguściem, czytaj Samem, może jego umiejętności znane z Kinecrafta przydadzą się na coś. i Rose również już ruszyli. wziął pod pachę Cody'ego, Tylera oraz Dawn. Owen: Będziemy najsilniejszą drużyną, chłopaki... i dziewczyny! zatkali nos, Owen pobiegł. Heather: Fajnie, zostali mi najgłupsi, Tony i B. Następnym razem nie będę patrzyła, jak inni się dobierają, tylko sama to zrobię. zmarszczył czoło. Courtney i Scott: idzie przez las, Scott chowa się za drzewami. Courtney: się. Ech, wiem, że mnie śledzisz. Scott: Wyjrzał. Serio? Courtney: Teraz już tak. Podejrzewałam, że za mną ruszyłeś, ale wolałam się upewnić. Scott: Ech... do niej. Courtney: Po co w ogóle za mną idziesz? Scott: Uznałem, że lepiej będzie współpracować razem. Courtney: Więc mogłeś wziąć kogoś innego... Scott: Ale ja chciałem ciebie. W pojedynkę trudniej będzie się dostać do Wawanakwa, a nie chce, żebyś nie weszła. Courtney: Czemu? Scott: Ponieważ... Czy ty zawsze zadajesz tyle pytań?! Chodź już lepiej! zrobiła niepewną minę i poszła za nim. oddali pojawił się w kontur ciemnej postaci, kamera dostała zakłóceń. Ann Maria i Mike: Maria i Mike będąc w lesie stanęli i zaczęli się rozglądać. Ann Maria: A więc, gdzie dalej, Vito? Mike: Ee? Skąd mam to niby wiedzieć? Ann Maria: Masz przecież instynkt przetrwania, nie? Chyba, że zamieniłeś się w tego nudnego Mike'a. Mike: Skądże! To wciąż ja, wspaniały i przystojny Vito, a Mike nie jest nudny, on jest rozrywkowy i... Ann Maria: Proszę cię, gdyby nie ty, nikt by go nie lubił, może każdego w show denerwowały jego nagłe "transformacje" w ciebie i innych, ale jakby ich nie miał, ani ja ani Zoey nigdybyśmy się nim nie zainteresowały. zrobił smutną minę. Ann Maria: Coś się stało? Mike: Ależ nie! Biegniemy! Pobiegł. Noah: Rose, zdecyduj w jakim kierunku powinniśmy iść, na wschód czy zachód? Rose: lalkę Lincolna mówiącą "Zerwij z nią najszybciej jak się da". Odpowiedz, panie Lincolnie, na pytanie Noasia, znasz się lepiej ode mnie. Noah: Rose, to nie jest pora na zabawy! Rose: Jak ty dobrze wiesz, że lubię się bawić. Hmm... Zawsze marzyłam, żeby się pobawić, ale trochę inaczej. się do niego zalotnie i wlazła z nim do krzaków, Noah przełknął ślinę. Owen, Tyler, Cody, Dawn: poza las. Owen: Jesteśmy coraz bliżej. Cody: Obozu Wawanakwa? Owen: Co? Jaki obóz? Mówiłem o... scen. Wszyscy siedzą przed stoiskiem z hotdogami. Owen: ...najlepszych hotdogach na tej wyspie. Dzisiaj, kiedy przybyliśmy i nie mogłem znaleźć toalety dziwnym trafem pojawiłem się w mieście i znalazłem to stoisko. Tyler, Cody, Dawn:... Sprzedawca: Ta... Cały czas się zastanawiam, jak to możliwe, że po jego przyjściu nie zbankrutowałem... Harold, Eva, Jo, Karen: niesie na plecach wielki tron z dziewczynami. Eva: No rusz się leniu! Harold: Nie jestem jakimś super siłaczem! Jo: To też obciążaniem cie próbujemy zmienić. przygniótł Harolda. Eva: Wolniej się nie da?! Tony, B, Heather: się na przedmieściach. B macha rękoma, żeby zasymbolizować, że samolotem mogliby polecieć. Heather: Jako, że jestem jedyną myślącą tutaj osobą, wpadłam na pomysł, że moglibyśmy polecieć samolotem do tego przeklętego Wawanakwa. B:... -.- Tony: A nie lepiej samochodem? Boję się latać samolotami. Heather: Samochodem nie da się przepłynąć oceanu, głąbie... Tony: Wszystko się da! Heather: Chodźcie już lepiej na to lotnisko, ciekawe gdzie ono może być. wskazuje na wielki budynek przed nimi, który jest lotniskiem, ale nikt nie zwraca na chłopaka uwagi, po chwili spuszcza głowę i idzie za Tonym i Heather. W oddali za wejściem na lotnisko znowu widać kontur, towarzyszą mu kolejne zakłócenia kamery. Courtney i Scott: z lasu i zauważają, że są w porcie z przywiązanymi łódkami. Scott: Wiem, wynajmiemy łódkę i kupimy mapę! Tym sposobem znajdziemy się w Wawanakwa. Jestem geniuszem! Courtney: W takim razie, powiedz mi panie, geniuszu, czym chcesz za obie te rzeczy zapłacić? Scott: Hmm... Zmodyfikujmy nieco ten plan. Ty bierz mapę, ja biorę łódkę! Courtney: Facepalm. wskoczył na łódkę, po czym zaczął próbować odwiązać ją od sznura, ale złapał go właściciel. Właściciel: A co wy, hultaju, robicie na mojej łódce?! Scott: Ee... Ja właśnie pokazuje dziewczynie na Courtney, która po tych słowach podniosła brew. jak mocno są przymocowane do sznurów łódki. Właściciel: Pójdziecie wy ze mną. Courtney: Świetnie, Scott, świetnie... Scott: Yy... Uciekaj, Courtney!! nim zaczął uciekać właściciel złapał go za koszulę. z lasu Mike i Ann Maria widzą sytuację. Ann Maria: Vito, co o tym myślisz? Czyżby próbowali ukraść łódkę? Mike: Wydaje mi się, że tak. Patrząc na to, że nie udało im się to, można się domyślić, że był to plan Scotta. Ann Maria: Gadasz jakoś dziwnie, nie vitowo. mina. Mike: Po prostu mam zły dzień, moja luba! napinać mięśnie. Maria wrzeszczy z zachwytu. Właściciel: wrzask. Chyba koty się znowu gryzą. zasłonił Ann Marii usta. Mike: Ci... wszedł ze Scottem i Courtney do domku, sznur od łódki, którą próbował ukraść, rozwiązał się. Mike: Świetnie, mamy łódkę. Idziemy. Ann Maria: Masz rację co do tego złego dnia, zamiast popisywać się mięśniami myślisz logicznie. Owen, Tyler, Cody, Dawn: stoiska ich przegania. Owen: Ale ja jeszcze się nie najadłem! Tyler: Zaczynasz mnie ostro irytować! Ten gość już wcześniej powinien nas przegonić, nie zdziwię się, jeśli będziemy ostatni w obozie i nie wejdziemy do gry! Dawn: Chłopcy, proszę was, uspokójcie się, krzyki w niczym nam nie pomogą. Policzcie proszę do 10. Tyler: Nie ma czasu na jakieś tam liczenie! Musimy się śpieszyć! metro. Za mną! do metra, przejechał przed nimi strasznie zaniedbany pociąg z czarnym konturem w środku, zakłócenia. Dawn: Wyczułam zakłócenia w rozumowaniu, jak i ogromny ból głowy. Scott i Courtney: siedzi w domku właściciela, gdy nagle w trójkę zauważają, że Mike i Ann Maria uciekają łódką. Właściciel: Moja łódka! strzelbę, wybiegł przed dom i zaczął strzelać do dwójki. Scott: w rękach Mike'a mapę. Jakim cudem udał im się mój plan?! Courtney: Widocznie są mądrzejsi... No ale od ciebie to nawet szczur jest mądrzejszy, więc co się dziwić. zmarszczył czoło. Owen, Tyler, Cody, Dawn: do pociągu. Cody: Tyler, skąd masz pewność, że jedzie na lotnisko? Tyler: To nie wszystkie jeżdżą na lotnisko? Cody, Dawn: Facepalm. Cody: Kurczę, a tak chciałem wejść do 6 sezonu i zdobyć te 5 milionów dolców... Ech... Tyler: Przecież jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! obok nich niski, ubrany w garnitur, bogacz z kapeluszem, który strąca z siedzenia staruszkę z psem i siada na nie. Staruszka: Co za niewychowanie! Bogacz: Ciii... rozpoczynająca jego piosenkę. Staruszka: Jeszcze bardziej od takich chłoptasiów jak ty nienawidzę piosenek takich chłoptasiów! pistolet. Bogacz: W takich chwilach żałuje zmiany głosu na taki, który uniemożliwia mi krzyczenie z powodu ataku szalonej staruszki, której zabrałem miejsce. nim staruszka dokonała strzału rzucił się na nią Tyler i uratował bogacza. Bogacz: Och, dziękuje ci, bohaterze. W zamian zapłacę kierowcy tego autobusu, aby zabrał was, gdzie tylko chcecie. Owen, Tyler, Cody, Dawn: : D Noah i Rose: i Noah cały w szmince wyjrzeli z krzaków. Rose: Podobało ci się? uśmiech. Noah: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. rozpoczęły się straszne zakłócenia obrazu i dźwięku, po czym dwójka zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Rose: Aaaa!! Co to jest?!! kompletnie zniknął. Mike i Ann Maria: do obozu. Mike: Tak! Jesteśmy już blisko! Program już na pewno jest nasz! Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że chce ci się do czegoś przyznać, Ann, tylko udawałem Vito. Ann Maria: Co takiego?! Oszukałeś mnie?! go i wyrzuciła z łodzi, opadł na dno. Nie lubię, jak ktoś mnie okłamuje! dopłynęła, Ann wyskoczyła i dotknęła Pana Kokosa trzymanego przez Chefa w sukni balowej. Chef: Powinni mi za to dopłacić... Chris: Brawo, Ann! Jesteś naszą pierwszą zawodniczką 6 sezonu. Zostało jeszcze 13 wolnych miejsc. Kto następny wejdzie do programu? Tego dowiemy się po przerwie! Ginger i Sam: się w podziemi. Ginger: Mówię ci poraz setny, że nie da się zrobić z ziemi łopaty... Sam: Czytałem w internecie, że Kinecraft to gra edukacyjna, a internet nie może kłamać. Albo dobra, odpuszczę. Ginger: Niewierzę, że uwierzyłam ci, że przekopiemy się do obozu... Sam: Ej, znalazłem coś drewnianego nad nami. dziurę. Courtney i Scott: bez właściciela łódek znajdują się w jego domku, nagle zauważają dziurę w podłodze, z której wychodzą Ginger i Sam. Scott: Świrus i świruska... znaczy... Wybawienie! Courtney: Uwolnijcie nas! Sam: Okej... Ginger: Stój, Sam! go za ramię. Zostawienie was tutaj zwiększyłoby nasze szanse na wejście do programu. Courtney: Tylko to ci w głowie?! Nie sądzisz, że nasze życia są ważniejsze od 5 milionów?! Ginger: Hmm... uśmiech. Możemy zawrzeć umowę. My was uwolnimy, a wy bez naszej pomocy pomożecie dostać się całej naszej czwórce do obozu. Courtney: Niezadowolona. Dobra... ich, po czym wszyscy wybiegają. Heather, Tony, B: siedzi w metrze. Heather: Według rozkładu jazdy pociąg na lotnisko powinien za chwilę przyjechać. w telebimie transmisję z obozu Wawanakwa. Heather: Co?! Ann Marii jest w grze?! To chyba znaczy, że mądrzy ludzie... oraz wy również mają szanse. B: -.- pociąg z napisem z przodu "Owen, Tyler, Dawn, Cody". Heather: Widzicie ten napis?! Muszą nim jechać! przejazdu pojazdu wskoczyła na niego. Nie mogą mnie przechytrzyć! Jeśli oni będą w programie to ja też! tylne drzwi i weszła do środka. Tony: O.o... B, a ty co o tym myślisz? nigdzie nie ma. Tony: B? Tylko mi nie mówcie, że zostałem sam w metrze! Głos: Tony sam w metrze" Wkrótce w kinach. '' '''Tony:' na mówiącego to faceta. Nie pomaga pan... Facet: No i? Moja rola ogranicza się tylko do nabijania się z ludzi samych w metrze. Eva, Jo, Karen, Harold: do jakiejś wioski. Jo: Gdzie my u licha jesteśmy?! Harold: O nie... Toż to wioska Wyspiarskich Wiedź, dziewczyn kanibalek zabijających dla przyjemności. Musimy stąd zwiewać! zrzucił tron i uciekł, ale został postrzelony z łuku. Wiedźma: Łobaganda! Jo, Karen zostały otoczone ze wszystkich stron włóczniami. Heather: Heather: drzwi do przedziału. Ha! Mam was! związanych Owena, Tylera, Cody'ego i Dawn. E? się światło. Dawn: jej husta, którą była związana (tak jak pozostali członkowie jej grupy). Heather, uciekaj, za nim cie dopadnie! Heather wybiegła z przedziału. Scott, Courtney, Sam, Ginger: odwiązuje łódkę, wchodzi do niej i odpływa. Sam: Wiecie co? Chyba zapomnieliśmy o mapie. Wszyscy: K***! Heather: ucieka, gdy nagle przewraca się przed nogami Bogacza. Bogacz: Szefie, mam ją. ?: głosem. Ciszej się nie dało powiadomić mnie? Bogacz: Mówiłem już, że nie potrafię krzyczeć. Heather: Kim... kim ty jesteś? zakłócenia kamery. ?: Jak to kim? kaptur i zaczął przywracać swój głos do naturalnego. Heather: Jesteś... Eddiem? Eddie: Tak, pomyślałem, że jeśli spowolnię was, będę w 100% w 6 sezonie. Postanowiłem zaszantażować bogatego gościa, który schwyta w pułapkę, którąś z waszych grupek, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się innymi, aż dotrę do pociągu, w którym zastawię na ciebie zasadzkę. Wiedziałem, że dasz się złapać na ten napis "Owen, Tyler, Dawn, Cody", mogłem dać "Lotnisko", abyście wszyscy wsiedli, ale chciałem komuś przedstawić swój plan, a tylko ty się do tego nadajesz. Heather: Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że nawet jeśli uda ci się wejść wywalimy cie w pierwszym odcinku? Eddie: Spokojnie, nie jestem głupi. Mhahahahahaha!! się. Heather:... zjechał w drogę z napisem "Nie wjeżdżać". Eddie: Bogaczu, zanieś ją do pozostałych i zwiąż. wszyscy poczuli, że pociąg się wykoleił i zaczął jechać przez gruz, wszyscy wrzeszczą. Eva, Karen, Jo: zostają przyprowadzone przed tron Władczyni Wiedźm. Władczyni: Behondienino, miałaś rację, to one, Trzy Księżniczki Śmierci. Jo: Trzy Księżniczki Śmierci? Władczyni: Tak. Według legendy, to wyście stworzyły naszą wioskę. Jo: do Karen i Evy. Pss... Prawdopodobnie będą nas chrzciły, więc będziemy mogły namówić je do przewiezenia nas do Wawanakwa. Władczyni: I tak jak głosi legenda, musimy was poprzez tortury zabić. Karen i Jo przełknęły ślinę. Wiedźmy: Zabić! Zabić! Zabić... z pobliskiej zasypanej gruzami jaskini wyjechał pociąg z Heahter, Eddiem..., który wpadł na Evę i razem z nią zaczął jechać dalej, rozwalając przy okazji połowę wioski. Władczyni: Wielki Wąż Zniszczenia! B: przelatuje przez las na latającym rowerze i zauważa związanych, nieprzytomnych Noah i Rose, odwiązuje ich i bierze na pojazd. Tyler, Dawn, Cody, Heather, Owen, Eddie, Eva, Bogacz: Eva: przed nią szybę i weszła do środka. Co to ma znaczyć! Kto jest odpowiedzialny za upokorzenie mnie?! z ust. i Heather wskazują na Eddie'ego. Eddie: Co ja?! Szantażujecie mnie, a potem zwalacie winę na mnie?! w celu przywalenia mu wzięła go za koszulę, ale nie udało jej się to, ponieważ pociąg podjechał pod górkę i poleciał wysoko w górę, przez co wszyscy zaczęli lecieć w dógł. Duncan i Gwen: leci samolotem. Duncan: Mam wrażenie, że jako jedyni mądrzy wsiedliśmy do samolotu. Gwen: przez okno. Ej, widzisz ten pociąg lecący w górę wprost na samolot? wleciał w samolot, który z pojazdem w sobie zaczął spadać w dół. Wszyscy pasażerowie samolotu, jak i pociągu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!! B, Noah, Rose, Mike: lecący przez morze zauważa spadający w stronę obozu samolot z pociągiem, zaczyna lecieć szybciej. Obóz Wawanakwa: Chris: Ciekawe jak długo mamy jeszcze na nich czekać. Chef: Nogi mi ścierpły. Chris: Ej, słyszycie to samo co ja? w górę. Aaaa!! klatka na fragmencie, którym dziób samolotu jest dosłownie nad głową Chrisa, koniec stop klatki, samolot się rozbija. Chef i Ann Maria: o.o B z Mike'iem oraz Noah, Rose gdzieś zaginęła, po czym obudza dwójkę i w trójkę dotykają Pana Kokosa. pod gruzu wygrzebują się uczestnicy [poza Eddie'm, którzy biegną wprost na Chefa, aby dotknąć Pana Kokosa.] Chef: tłumem na niego biegnącym. Aaaa! chwili większość dotyka Pana Kokosa. Chris: się z pod gruzów. No to mamy naszą czternastkę! W następnym sezonie wystąpią Courtney Scott Owen Heather Tyler Noah Eva Cody Gwen B Dawn Mike Ann Maria Sam Ginger: Ech... Może następnym razem mi się uda. chwili wygrzebują się z gruzów w ogóle nie związani z programem pasażerowie pociągu i samolotu. Louis: Co to ma być?! Pozwę was! Chris: Wystraszony. A może chcesz zawalczyć o 5 milionów w Totalnej Porażce? Louis: Hmm... Może być. Chris: Sezon miał się odbyć poraz kolejny w obozie, ale niestety zniszczyliście go, trzeba więc wymyśleć coś nowego. Za mną... zawodnicy, zaklasyfikowani i niezaklasyfikowani poszli za Chrisem. C.D.N... Ending. gruzów wygrzebuje się Eddie z metalową maską na twarzy. Eddie: To... to jeszcze... to jeszcze nie koniec! Ja nie przegrałem!! Ja nie przegrałem!! Te 5 milionów będzie moje!! Moje!!! Mhahahahahaha!! Wypadek z radioaktywnością w RTP spowodował, że nie tylko moje włosy na jakiś czas zmieniły kolor, ale również pozwolił mi kontrolować elektryczność i swój wygląd!! się zakłócenia. Mhahahahahha!! wysiadła, obraz zniknął. Jak oceniasz odcinek? Świetny! Dobry Może być Słabizna Kategoria:Odcinki Blokowiska Totalnej Porażki